


Final Gambit

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Starscream and Shockwave had cloned Darksteel and Skylynx together, Shockwave had secret intentions for the newest clone. </p>
<p>Takes place during the climax of Predacons Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think it's pretty safe at this point to post Predacon Rising spoilers, right? xD
> 
> I was so disappointed when only Skylynx and Darksteel had appeared in PR. :c 
> 
> Also, this is happening right after Shockwave talks the Predacons into helping the Autobots and while they fight Unicron.

Shockwave felt weaker with each passing step, but it would be illogical to stop at this point. He had already pushed himself so far to travel back to his laboratory, moving at speeds that seemed nearly impossible with his bulky, weighty frame. He supported himself against the ruins of the old amusement park, Six Lasers Over Cybertron, and trudged back to the hidden entrance of his lab.

Inside the lab, Shockwave gazed up to the incubation tube with his last created Predacon. Unbeknownst to Starscream, he had secretly influenced this Predacon as it grew. He learned from Predaking to focus on making a smaller frame; Darksteel and Skylynx had their intelligence altered to be more controllable.

He did not want the Predacon to end up like the others. Clouded by rage or controlled by the Decepticons.

Shockwave decided that the best option was influence this new Predacon to only care about its kind. No loyalty to either faction. And every time Starscream focused his attention elsewhere, Shockwave would subtly feed information and imprint to the Predacon clone – information about Predacon kind and events that occurred on Earth. It would have the mindset that the three Predacons would need for their kind to thrive on the newly reborn Cybertron.

At least, Shockwave believed so. 

He stumbled over to the terminal and quickly entered the activation code. Now was the time to allow the Predacon to be brought online, while Starscream and the Predacons were away. He turned to watch as the Hyperevolution chamber drained its fluids through the vents below it, while the Predacon began to move in short twitches and spasms. 

The glass tubing of the chamber pulled up and folded away, leaving the Predacon laying on the bottom of the chamber. For a few moments, Shockwave feared that the Predacon was not ready to emerge and was reacting negatively to being freed from the Hyperevolution chamber. But, soon enough, it made a few soft...odd sounds and slitted, yellow optics opened suddenly. 

The Predacon lifted its head and glanced around, turning its head at a slow pace. Shockwave noted as it seemed to observe the surroundings with curious movements. 

“Can you understand me?” Shockwave spoke, watching how his question barely caught the Predacon's attention.

The Predacon seemed to wait until it was finished looking around the laboratory and raised itself up on all four legs. Green plating, red wings, golden claws. It was odd how the Predacons were able to possess drastically different colors. 

“Do you understand what you are?” Shockwave asked in monotone. 

The Predacon finally gazed at him and descended down from the base of the Hyperevolution chamber, leaping down with a graceful movement. 

“I imprinted information about the Predacons as you grew. You understand more about your kind than the others do, don't you?” Shockwave continued on, watching as the Predacon flicked its head to one side in curiosity. 

Suddenly, the Predacon produced a growl and raised up onto its hind legs. In mere seconds, the beast had transformed into a bipedal mode. Shockwave was not surprised at how quickly it learned. He watched as the Predacon steadied itself and glanced down to its frame, while turning its golden, three-digit servos up and down. The Predacon's wings folded high against its back.

“Your fellow Predacons are fighting a powerful threat. It would be logical to go to find them and help them.”

The Predacon had continued to stare down at its body with silent fascination. But, after hearing Shockwave's suggestion, it stopped and glanced up to him. Silently, it turned its gaze to the lab's doorway. 

“...Why?” a soft, raspy voice questioned. The Predacon looked over its shoulder and stared directly at Shockwave. Yellow optics considered him with a unreadable expression. 

“I thought it was...logical that you should be allowed to join your kind. Before Starscream returned and potentially ruined my imprinting on you.”

“Starscream...I remember that name. What he did,” the Predacon replied solemnly. 

The more Shockwave heard that voice, the more he was sure that this Predacon was a cloned femme, unlike the other three. 

“Yes. I gave you this knowledge of the Decepticons. And the events that occurred recently with the other Predacon clones,” Shockwave explained as he leaned against the Hyperevolution chamber's console. It was getting more difficult to stand up with his frame being so strained. 

“The others will be angry. Rage could lead to the downfall of the Predacons,” she murmured softly and closed her optics. 

Shockwave made no response and instead fell forward. His frame was growing weaker with each passing minute. 

He expected the Predacon to have no sympathy for him, considering his own role in the destruction of the lab on Earth. But, soon after, he was lifted into a sitting position, with the Predacon kneeling beside him. After a moment of watching him, she stood up. She then moved to the supplies of the lab and grabbed a single energon cube, easily carrying it back to Shockwave. She said nothing as she placed it on the ground and stared down at him.

“Consider it a show of gratitude for releasing me,” she explained and turned away. She did not look back as she made her way to the exit, and in a flash of green and red, she was gone.

Shockwave was alone again. It felt like the isolation he had been in for so long on Cybertron. But...he felt different at the same time. In all of the notoriety he had for his inventions, Shockwave truly felt like he left a permanent impact now. He had done what no other Cybertronian could ever imagine and his creations would live on. 

For the first time, in a long time, they surpassed his expectations of success. 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing this drabble just because. I think I will write another part verrrry soon. So enjoy for now. :3


End file.
